


The secret

by Inuhime



Series: Hidden Marks [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Athena Grant, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Athena uses 'Carter' not Grant, Bobby's past is angsty what can i say, But only at the start, F/M, Firehouse 118 as Family (9-1-1 TV), Good Parent Bobby Nash, I don't go into detail though, Light Angst, Marcy and the kids live, Marcy is in Bobby's past, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nobody Dies, Omega Bobby Nash, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Cheating, Past Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Protective Athena Grant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mixed race child, no beta we die like men, yay, yes I went there don't read if you don't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/pseuds/Inuhime
Summary: When Bobby moved to California to start over with his four year old daughter Lily, he never imagined he'd find the alpha that had changed his life so much 5 years earlier. He sure as hell didn't expect she'd do it again.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Bobby Nash/Marcy Nash
Series: Hidden Marks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970266
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	The secret

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty... This is the prequel to my "Hidden Marks" story so it's totally in that universe. This is basically happening in s1, while 'Hidden Marks' happens post-s3. I didn't expect to write this, like in the least. It's my first bathena so please be gentle, I'm just over here praying to hell they're all in character. LOL It's also my first time writing female alpha/male omega or really anything considered f/m relationship at all. While I don't go into details over genitals and specifics Athena did get Bobby pregnant so imagine what you will. LOL. I do love this couple and when I see them Bobby is such a clear omega that i couldn't let this idea go. The cheating is understood because both were in their mating cycles and away from their partners.  
> Once again please if you think you're going to hate it for whatever reason, or the ideas make you in any way uncomfortable turn back now. I have very serious anxiety so please don't leave me hate for this. If you continue I hope you like it, leave a kudos and a comment as it feeds us writers. Also I don't have a beta so mistakes are totally my own, point 'em out and I might 'when I have time' go back and fix 'em.  
> As always I don't own any of 9-1-1, I make no money off this. Please don't repost anywhere, you should only be reading this in AO3 under the pen-name Inuhime. ENJOY!

The day his bond broke was the worst day of his life, but also the day that probably saved him. After health issues, addictions that still weren’t under control, and an already strained relationship with his alpha Marcy, Bobby had sat in that doctor’s office with said alpha only to be told he was pregnant… At 45… He was pregnant, he’d sat there for more minutes than he remembered counting, just sitting there blank and in shock. He remembered his alpha grabbing his arm, leading him out of the building and back to the car. Remembers her getting him home, their kids still at school never thinking that morning would be the last time he’d ever be able to see or speak to them properly. Remembers her packing his things while he sat on the bed still mostly in shock but pleading with her. He remembers her crying, the pleading making her cry more but she never stopped. He’d watched her go get his things into his car while telling him she wanted him out of the apartment and out of their lives. All the while he had still pleaded with her, he’d begged without shame not caring if the neighbors heard but there was one undeniable truth out there in the open between them. They hadn’t had sex in months, too many months for this child to be hers. No alpha in their right mind would put up with this, not with her also dealing with his work issues and his addictions. He knew that, didn’t stop him from begging her to please forgive him one more time. He supposed it had been one too many ‘forgive me’ already and his alpha had given everyone of them out to him already. Understandably she didn’t have any left.

He’d been truthful with her before, he’d gone into heat while he’d been staying out one of the times she’d kicked him out for being drunk or high. He honestly couldn’t tell you which he’d been that time. He’d gone to a hotel, gotten more drunk when he realized he was going into heat. The alpha he’d run into was there on a business trip, or some other thing. He at least remembered the business trip was a police convention of some type. It has been a bad idea from the start for the both of them. But neither had been rational at the time, she’d gone into full rut and he was in heat and when they’d met in that hotel hallway it all went downhill from there.

He couldn’t say it was bad, because it hadn’t been. She’d been amazing, forceful but sweet, and so attentive. She’d made him feel things that honestly his alpha hadn’t in a very long time. Not that he blamed her, she wasn’t the bad guy here. He was, and he could admit it and live with the guilt of it for the rest of his life. But while his alpha could forgive that he’d been with another alpha during a heat, the last straw was him getting pregnant. It just wasn’t done, he didn’t have that alpha’s mark. His natural mark had gone dark when he was in his teens, his soul bonded alpha had died. He never did find out how, it didn’t really matter. But that’s besides the point because pregnancies from another alpha when the omega is already mated are unheard off, even if the alpha wasn’t your soul bonded one. It’s also a clear sign that the bond is either practically broken or already non-existent. Not to mention the fact that he and Marcy had tried for a third child and hadn’t been successful. So he understood the kind of pain he’d put his alpha through.

It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell when she broke it though. There isn’t enough alcohol or drugs in the world to numb that, and by that point he knew he couldn’t do that again anyways. He might be messed up to hell but he didn’t want this child to be messed up as well. It didn’t matter how it had come to be, it was his child. His blood and at this point he knew it might be the only one he gets to keep.

So he’d gone into rehab… again…This time a special rehab for pregnant single omegas. He’d taken leave from his work after telling the chief what was happening. Took years between getting clean, and having his baby to feel well enough and trust himself enough to get back to work. He lived off his savings, money that his alpha Marcy could have taken from him but didn’t. His luck held out enough that the state didn’t take his baby away the second she was born because they saw he was clean and she’d luckily been born in perfect health despite the things he’d done while he hadn’t known about her.

His alpha Marcy had long since taken full custody of their two kids giving to judge plenty of evidence of his addiction problems. The judge had agreed, once again Bobby couldn’t blame them. Pleading with her to let him see them one last time before he moved away hadn’t worked either. So he’d given her the numbers where he’d be, given her the ‘I’m sorry’ and the ‘please tell them I love them’ and of course the ‘tell them they can contact me anytime’. She for her part had nodded, actually cried, actually hugged him; Had told him to forgive her but that though she wished him every goodness and happiness she just couldn’t risk it again. Couldn’t risk herself, her kids or their well being and mental health. He once again silently understood, just nodded and had left.

His job luck didn’t hold, he talked to the chief only to be told too many of his former colleagues here knew his past and would take time to trust him again. No problem he told his chief; Send me anywhere! It wasn’t like this place held happy memories now anyways. A few months after his daughter was four, they were on their way to California. He’d do anything for his little girl, she was his amazing little girl and his whole reason for living. His whole reason for staying clean, he wouldn’t lose her. He couldn’t lose her, he had to do right by her at least. California was a clean break, and a fresh start. He could have never dreamed of the future he’d have there.

~*~

His first day at the 118 had been interesting, and he could tell his new crew thought he was some sort of hick or something of the sort. But at least their issue with him wasn’t because of him being an omega. Especially since he was an unmarked one still, he figured he would be for the rest of his life because he couldn’t imagine an alpha wanting him now. He was 50 with a broken bond, an alpha that had taken his kids and never wanted him around them again. A history of addiction and a 4 year old who’s alpha he barely remembered except for her scent.

At least he felt it was a good start, and they seemed like good people. Most of them anyway. His daughter was loving her new daycare, and the warm weather. The daycare had told him she was already making friends, she was already a little boss around the class showing her strong alpha tendencies. Something he’d laughed about and told them she’d shown it the day she was born nearly biting the nurse. Apparently she hadn’t moved fast enough because she’d calmed and quieted right down when she was placed in his arms. There was no way around the fact that his daughter was a mixed race child, and back home people tended to give more ‘looks’ to that. For it being her first experience with a daycare, with being away from her dad so long, and being around other kids her age she did quite well and he was proud of her.

Of course it could have been that back home people had ‘known’ his past more than here. Here people didn’t know, didn’t care. They just saw a happy child and her omega dad. The daycare omegas were also being amazing at teaching him tricks and giving him tips on how to take proper care of her hair when they’d found out he was a single parent and he didn’t know the first thing about taking care of a little girl’s hair. He’d learned a lot from them, and his daughter looked like a little princess most days now.

Months after working at the 118, and starting to settle down with his crew they had finally learned of his daughter. It hadn’t been intentional in the least, he wasn’t hiding her and he certainly didn’t pick this day to show her off. He’d always been a quiet, private man introverted most people nowadays called it. But this day the daycare staff was having an emergency with a water leak and had called everyone of the parents to tell them about it. They apologized for the inconvenience, but it still left Bobby with the problem of what to do with Lily for the day. He’d called the chief, the chief said one day of ‘bring your kid to work’ wouldn’t hurt anyone and he’d trust Bobby to keep his own kid safe at work. So eyes went wide when Bobby had come into work that morning without scent blockers on and with a four year old in tow. He explained to his crew what was happening. Explained who she was, why she was here instead of at daycare like she always was. His daughter hid behind him slightly as she took in all the new people and her daddy’s workplace. Her first time ever actually visiting and seeing what her daddy did and she was clearly amazed. 

“Oh wow…” Chim said, blinking a bit and smiling wide seeing the adorable little girl but clearly shocked that his boss had such a young child. When any of them tried to imagine what kind of family their new boss had they never imagined a four year old. They already knew of the broken bond of course, one look at their boss’ scent gland area on his neck told everyone that. It wasn’t something you could easily hide. But the man had always come in with scent blockers and he never spoke of his private life so that plus the young kid was a shock for everyone.

“Hi, I’m Henrietta but everyone calls me Hen. What’s your name?” Hen asked, leaning down to the child’s eye level already delighted with the little girl hiding behind her Cap’s leg. Their cap. was nearly religious about his scent blockers, him not wearing them now meant his daughter was the reason. The closer she got the more she could smell the little girl and the more she smiled because she had a lot to ask a certain ‘best friend’ of hers. Oh yeah, a hell of a lot to ask.

The little girl looked up to her daddy, taking her cues from him. But he was calm like he always was, and had a smile on his face so she looked to the people again when her dad mentioned this was his crew and introduced them all properly to her. 

“Lily.” She finally said coming out a bit more, feeling braver. Slowly through the morning Lily became even braver. Coming out of her shell with them, the crew was instantly in love with the four year old. She’d gravitated to Hen and Buck, Bobby wasn’t surprised. Buck was an omega and practically a kid himself, Hen was already a parent so she knew how to handle and care for Lily. They sat her between them showing her video games between calls while Bobby made lunch. Lily’s extroverted, alpha personality was such a contrast to her father’s that the team found it hilarious and adorable. On calls the little girl stayed in the truck with Bobby right outside the door giving out orders, watching everything like a hawk. If it was a normal, non-traumatic call Bobby would explain what the team was doing and let the little girl watch while Lily paid very close attention. She paid attention to how her daddy gave the team orders, slowly figuring out he was the boss.

When the call about the stabbing that turned out to be a rooster came in it turned into the most hilarious night in LA so far with his new team. With one of the team staying by the truck, both in case of trouble so he could call for police and to watch Lily the rest headed to the call. He had no idea he was about to see again the alpha that had so drastically changed his life. He only remembered her because of her scent, a scent that still clung to him because of Lily, and because she’d been the last alpha to ever touch him ‘in that manner’. He sometimes hated being an omega, truthfully he wouldn’t change it even if he could but he figured he was allowed to hate it from time to time.

The look she’d given him that night was one of pure confusion. He wasn’t sure what the confusion was about, could have been the fact that he’d just handed her a live animal but it also could have been his scent. He saw from her ring that she was married, because of course she was. An alpha like that would never be single and if they are it’s never for long, she was too amazing. He couldn’t remember if she was wearing the ring back then or not but he supposed it didn’t matter.

Any hopes he had of being drama free left him when he took in her scent and looked into her eyes as he handed over the rooster. Any hope he had of his daughter having her alpha parent in her life went out the window when he saw her ring again as he left. Still lost in thought he didn’t notice how Hen stayed behind for a few minutes talking to the other alpha. He wouldn’t touch the subject now though, wouldn’t dare. He couldn’t cause the same drama in her life that he’d had in his. He figured in a city like L.A it would be easy to avoid her. He’d been here for months without running into her, he could keep doing that. But hours later after having made that decision the drama came for him anyways and she was still wearing her uniform. 

~*~

“Bobby Nash… right?” 

He recognized the voice, the soft but strong tone. His omega side wanted to whimper when he heard it again. For a moment he hated it had been on this of all days that he had to run into her. Hated that she could so easily scent him on that call. His daughter Lily hated not being able to scent her daddy and for her he put up with the discomfort of being scented all day during calls. That left him now with the alpha that had haunted his mind came further into his office able to smell him completely.

“Yes.” Bobby said looking up from his paperwork. “Sergeant Carter.” He added with a smile motioning to a chair. “How can I help you?” He asked thinking or maybe hoping to god it might have something to do with work or the call they’d been on together. Hell maybe she was mad about the rooster thing. The look she gave him quickly put that thought out of his mind and turned his stomach. The omega in him cowered a bit in front of the alpha as he remembered the bits and pieces of that last heat that were clear in his head. Even those few bits were enough to bring a blush to his features, a blush that he tried to wrest away, and a fresh wave of slick which he thankfully had a liner on for. He could only hope she wouldn’t smell that. 

“I think you and I have to talk.” Athena said very seriously, watching him, taking in his scent and giving a raised eyebrow. “Honestly imagine my surprise running into you here. Working for the LAFD of all things.” 

Athena noticed the healed scent gland that had a bite mark in those days she’d taken him all those years ago. That was new and she felt guilty about it, you didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what had happened. To know that no alpha would have been happy with what happened, though she could also be angry because what alpha allows their omega out of their sight if they’re near heat. An alpha can survive a rut alone, it’s not pleasant but it’s done. Heaven knew she’d done it often enough being married to Micheal. A mated omega can’t survive a heat alone, the stress on their system is simply too much. The older the omega the more danger there is of a heart attack or heat stroke. 

“I’m sorry… If I… If that week caused you trouble.” Bobby said in a soft tone that she couldn’t know was normal for him but he saw her soften at it. 

“My husband understood.” Athena said truthfully sitting down, still watching him, still studying him. “Looks like I owe you more apologies than you owe me. Your alpha didn’t take it well?”

“Uhm… It… No… It’s complicated, I … We were going through a lot. She wasn’t my… Isn’t...” Bobby stopped for a moment blushing, noticing Athena giving him a little smile that could almost be considered a smirk. He wasn’t surprised at himself for being tongue tied at meeting her again. “My soul bond alpha died when I was a teen, she wasn’t him. Other things came to light and she broke our bond. Really it was for the best I suppose, we’re both better now. At least I can only hope she’s better now.” 

Bobby had no idea if he should tell her, how could he? She was married, she had a life. He couldn’t just butcher that could he? Bring up a four year old kid out of nowhere, besides that what if she didn’t react well to Lily? Could he put his daughter through that? He didn’t know Athena, he’d slept with her sure, but he didn’t know her. 

Athena couldn’t help the smile, she’d noticed this that week as well. How he could blush around her, how easily she could get a reaction out of him. How hungry he seemed to be for everything she had to offer, how easily he gave himself to her and just seemed to strive to give her what she needed even during his heat. How alive and amazing he was in private when he was clearly quiet and almost demure in public. What a good omega he could be with her, and after being with Micheal for so long it was nearly addicting. Having someone so into her, and it did a lot for her ego that she still had this effect on him. The scent alone told the story, she was still all over his skin, she didn’t even need to get too close. He was still hers, he hadn’t given himself to anyone since her and god didn’t that hit her like a ton of bricks. This was why Hen had spoken to her about her ‘new’ captain. She’d smelled her on him, that’s why she’d been laughing and smirking at her.

When Hen had told her she had to ‘talk properly’ to her new Cap. She’d said it with such conviction, with surety in her tone it had made her curious. When she’d asked for reasons she’d simply said ‘that is not my secret, that’s his’. Athena hadn’t pushed, now she sort of wished she had because clearly her friend knew things she didn’t and Athena didn’t like that one bit.

“Daddy!!! Buck got me ice cream!”

The little girl’s voice reverberated before she even made an appearance. Athena sat and watched as the little girl came in. She couldn’t be more than four, warm russet skin tone, big beautiful brown eyes, and light brown curly hair that matched her dad in color but not in texture. Athena couldn’t be sure what her expression was at that moment but she had to be fairly certain it had to be pure shock. While Bobby’s was pure fear as he looked to her for a moment before he covered it up for the girl when he looked down at her.

“He did, well what did you say?” Bobby said trying his best to keep a straight, normal expression in front of his daughter as she barreled through his office and leapt onto his lap.

“I ate all my dinner and said thank you.” Lily said with bright giggles. “You’re supposed to be done. Buck and Hen introduced me to more firefighters. They said they’re the next shift.” The little girl added from her perch now on her daddy’s desk only then noticing the woman in the room. 

“Yes, they probably are. We are indeed going home soon.” Bobby said, giving a chuckle, and the little girl giggled brightly again. Bobby saw the look Athena threw him and he mentally sighed. “Lily this is my friend Sergeant Athena Carter. Sergeant, this is my daughter Lily.” Bobby said, giving Athena a pleading look. Athena knew what that meant, it meant ‘please not in front of her’ and Athena could only give him a reassuring look and the child a smile. Because of course this clearly couldn’t be spoken in front of a child. But she didn’t need much more than scent to know this child was hers. Lily’s scent was a mix of Bobby’s and hers, it was clear as daylight to who ever had ever scented her. That together with the fact that Bobby was still hers in scent was making it very hard for her to control herself. But she’d be damned if she acted like some knothead now of all times when Bobby was very clearly scared if not outright terrified of her reactions to all this.

“It’s very nice to meet you Lily.” Athena said, giving the little girl a smile. Lily smiled brightly at her as Buck came into the office, took in the scene, raised an eyebrow at the two adults and came over to Lily.

“Sorry cap. Didn’t know you had company in here.” Buck said, giving Bobby a ‘good luck’ look while he picked up Lily. “Come on kiddo, what do you say we beat Hen again in the racing game again while your dad finishes up work, kay.” 

Athena watched her leave as Buck carried her away, heard the little girl giggle brightly at something Buck had said. As her voice and Buck’s faded when they headed across the building and up the stairs to where she knew the tv was in the loft her alpha side roared inside of her knowing that was her child, her blood. She turned to look at Bobby and the omega had a hand on his forehead while he looked down at the paperwork for a moment and gathered his breath. 

“Something else you need to tell me omega?” Athena said, unable to control the alpha tone now. It just made Bobby want to show submission but he didn’t. He was still at work, and technically she wasn’t his alpha. No matter what the scents said, no matter what his daughter’s genetics were she wasn’t his. She was married to another.

“Two months after the heat I spent with you I found out I was pregnant… It was a complete shock, at 45 and still being mated it was the last thing I expected.” Bobby said, finally looking at her. “My mate at the time hadn’t touched me in months, even before the heat. So she knew it couldn’t be hers. She kicked me out that very day, and well...Long story short I took some time off, and then ended up here. I didn’t know you were here, I didn’t come here looking for you. Honestly I barely remember those days, I remember… Certain things. Your scent, but not much else.” He said blushing again, not wanting to elaborate on what he remembered. “Whatever we talked about, if you told me anything I didn’t remember it.”

Athena softened hearing all that, hearing everything he’d gone through. She couldn’t imagine the struggle, the pain. Omega didn’t do well alone, and Bobby had done it while pregnant. She was pretty sure the guilt of it would haunt her forever even though the logical side of her mind kept telling her she didn’t know, and couldn’t have known. There was also no reason to be mad at him, it wasn’t like she’d left him ways to contact her. 

“But you haven’t… my scent is still on you Bobby.” Athena said softer now, and watched him blush all over again. She could smell when his slick would increase, that was doing things to her she hadn’t felt in a while. 

“I know… I… Well, I’ve been concentrating on her. On healing, getting better for her. I had… issues. Like I said this was just, it was the final nail but it wasn’t the only nail… You know… I went into rehab. I have problems with certain substances… But I got clean, been clean. So alphas were the last thing on my mind.” Bobby said truthfully, something in him making him not want to lie or hide things from her. Athena only nodded in understanding. “And well… I didn’t expect her to be soo… She reminded me so much of the few bits I remembered about you. Her scent is so much like yours… I don’t… Bringing another alpha home felt like a betrayal to her. She’s so.” Bobby stopped and laughed a bit. “She’s protective, even at her age. She sees or smells alphas near me and she’ll glue herself to my legs. I’ve caught her growling at them sometimes.”

Athena had to chuckle at that, she knew it wasn’t a proper thing for a child to do. Little alphas shouldn’t be growling at adults, but this little girl from the sound of it was clearly protecting her daddy and she couldn’t blame her for that. She was four, and she’d never had her alpha parent around. Instinct must have been telling her to protect daddy till alpha arrived. 

“I want to be a part of her life Bobby. I want to help you, I want… I realize you weren’t looking for me, or for this. But please let me help you, let me be in her life.” Athena said truthfully and with pure emotion in her tone. Bobby looked to her for a full minute before taking a breath to control himself. “I don’t want to cause you trouble Bobby. But I can’t just leave here and forget about you or her.” 

“I… You’re married, Athena. I don’t want to cause you drama, or be the cause of another failed marriage…” Bobby said, barely controlling himself. “Of course I want you in her life. I would love for you to be in her life. My… She deserves her mother, her alpha there for her but… You have a family.” 

Athena stood and went around the desk, she couldn’t control it anymore. She went to the omega and wrapped her arms around him. It didn’t even take a second for him to wrap his arms around her hips and practically bury his face into her midsection taking in her scent and crying a bit.

“My husband Micheal is a beta, Bobby. We’re already getting divorced, we’ve been talking. We’re separated. You are not and will not ever be responsible for the breaking of our marriage.” Athena said rubbing Bobby’s back. She could feel her alpha side responding to him, her scent changing a bit to soothe and calm him. His scent responded in kind, he was responding to it so well, so perfectly it thrilled her and the scent of happy omega started to fill the room. “He knows about you, knows what I did. It should have been a bigger warning sign to me when he barely reacted. I buried my head in the sand and told myself he was just being understanding. That he understood I had alpha needs and was away from home.” She looked down at him, running a hand across his face as she pulled his face up gently to look at her, giving him a smile. “I’ll talk with my kids, and with Micheal. I’ll explain to them about her. I want my kids to meet their baby sister. Do you think we can talk to her? Explain to her who I am?”

It was a dirty trick, his mind told him. She was so much of everything he wanted, everything he needed. He’d fallen in that hotel five years ago, and could feel himself falling harder still now. Didn’t help that he already knew what she was like in bed, what she was like in private. It didn’t help in the least. He was practically melting in her touch, it was like a balm to his soul while at the same time feeling like she was lighting a match and he wouldn’t be able to control the fire. He could only nod to her request. 

“If… Are you sure? Please be sure! I don’t want to have to explain to her later where her mom went or why she can’t see you again.” Bobby said with a bit of strength, because the only thing that beat down omega instincts towards alphas was their instinct to protect their kids.

“Bobby I promise nothing is going to keep me from being a mother to Lily. Nothing is going to keep me from being there for you and for her.” Athena said leaning down, giving him a kiss to his forehead. “I promise.” It should scare her senseless how protective she already felt over this omega but she was choosing to think about it later. At the moment she had a daughter to formally meet.

~*~

After they’d calmed and Athena had sat back down on the seat across from his desk Bobby sent Buck a text the young man came in a few minutes later carrying Lily and looking at the two older adults with raised eyebrows. Bobby gave the younger firefighter a nod and a smile he knew was weak but at the time it was the best he could do. 

“Kay, kiddo. It was fun having you here alright. See ya soon.” Buck said with a big smile as he put Lily down. The little girl giggled and grinned, they fist-bumped which just made Lily giggle more as Buck gave her another big smile, patted her head and left the room after waving to Bobby and giving Athena a more respectful nod. After Buck left Lily turned rushing around the desk to her dad once again throwing herself at him. Bobby smiled and caught her easily, giving her a big hug before sitting her on his desk. 

“We go now?” Lily asked curious about why it was taking so long to go when her dad had told her when they’d arrived after the last rescue that they’d go home soon. But this wasn’t soon at all, she didn’t know how to tell time but they’d played a lot of games since then. She looked over to the woman still in her daddy’s office and wondered if she was the reason they hadn’t been able to go home yet. She knew what a police uniform looked like, and knew police were important.

“Not yet baby. There’s something I need to tell you.” Bobby said looking his daughter in the eye. “Do you remember when you started the new daycare? And you asked me why the other kids there had two parents when you didn’t?”

Lily nodded to that looking at her daddy like he was looking at her. “You said you didn’t know where my alpha was an’ that you were sorry. I told ya it was okay.” She said gently caressing her daddy’s face giving him an innocent child smile that made Bobby’s eyes water a bit. 

“That’s right baby, but daddy knows now and she wants to be a part of our life.” Bobby said and gave a nod over to Athena. Lily turned, still holding her daddy’s hand but looking to Athena now. Her innocent confusion was written clearly on her face as she looked from her daddy to Athena who sat there just patiently waiting not wanting to scare the little girl or push things too fast. Last thing she wanted was to cause this little girl or Bobby more trauma. The conversation broke her heart though, she didn’t think she’d ever get Bobby’s expression out of her mind while he spoke to Lily.

“She smells like me daddy.” Lily said, turning back to Bobby who just chuckled a bit and nodded.

“Well… Technically sweety you smell like her. We both do, because she’s your alpha parent. She’s your mom.” Bobby said knowing that for now that’s all she needed to know. Later with age she might have more questions but for now the less detail the better. 

“Oh…” Lily said, sounding a bit more surprised now, she stared at her daddy for a nearly a full minute before looking back at Athena, and turning back to her daddy. “She wants me now?” She asked with a little tone Bobby had never heard his daughter use before and honestly it broke his heart, he could tell this was all emotional for Athena too. Though the alpha controlled it better than him. He hugged Lily to him and kissed the top of her head, when he gave Athena a look he saw her get up and come around the desk again coming over to the two of them. 

“Baby… Your mommy didn’t know about you, but the moment she found out she was asking to meet you, to tell you she was here for us okay. You were the biggest surprise ever for us but I promise you were always wanted.” Bobby said, raising her face to his cleaning her tears a bit. 

Lily let her daddy clean her face, and then looked up to Athena who was now leaning against Bobby’s desk. Lily studied the woman’s face for a moment before extending her arms to her, Athena didn’t have to be told twice, she picked up the little girl from Bobby’s lap and hugged her tight. Feeling her and taking in her scent truly for the first time, and it was amazing. It felt every bit as amazing as when she’d had May, and when she’d had Harry. She’d thought for a second it might be different for a child she didn’t birth but no, it felt just as strong and amazing. Her alpha side was roaring inside her again.

“I’m soo soo happy to meet you, Lily. Your daddy is right, I love you so much already.” Athena said gently rubbing the little girl’s back as she held on tight, her little arms wrapped around Athena’s neck.

The three of them left Bobby’s office and spoke for well over an hour by his car. Lily was in Athena’s arms the entire time as the little girl just talked to her mom about just everything and Athena smiled and laughed listening enjoying holding her new daughter. Bobby’s team had gone home by this time, Hen giving them a grin as she’d waved going to her own car. Athena smiling back to her friend while shaking her head in amusement.

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow alright… I promise.” Athena said giving Lily a kiss before putting her into her booster seat in the back of Bobby’s car. Lily was all pouts and frowns now but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t misbehave or throw a tantrum, something Athena expected but the baby girl just behaved like an angel and allowed Athena to buckle her in.

“You promise…” Lily said looking up to her mom with the saddest expression Athena had ever seen on a child.

“I promise, daddy will pick you up from daycare just like daddy and I talked and then he’ll come over to my house and you’ll meet your big brother, and your big sister.” Athena said, giving her another kiss.

“Okay…” Lily said with more pouting. Athena gave her a smile and closed the door before going around to talk to Bobby. Her every instinct was screaming at her to take them both home, to make sure they were safe, that they stayed hers. But she knew as strong as those instincts were she couldn’t just do that.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Athena said studying Bobby like he was a skittish horse and she had to keep him from bolting. Bobby nodded giving her a small blush and smile before opening his driver door.

“We’ll be there.” Bobby said, looking to the floor for a moment before looking to her again. “You’re sure… about this… about…”

“I’m sure, Bobby. I promise everything will be okay. They’ll love you both, my kids are easy to win over.” Athena said with a laugh. “Once they taste your cooking they’ll love you.”

Bobby laughed at that nodding. “Well I feed this bunch I’m sure they won’t be a problem.” He said and made himself get into the car. “See you tomorrow.” He said, giving her a nod, she gave him a nod and a smile back. Athena watched him drive away, it took everything she had to let them go. Her alpha instincts had never been very strong with Micheal, now though they seemed to come up to full strength and she wasn’t sure for how long she’d be able to control it.

“Scary isn’t it…”

It spoke volumes that she didn’t hear Hen coming up behind her. She sighed and nodded, still watching where the car had gone. Hen patted her shoulder and stood besides her.

“I’m not sure how I’m going to do this. If Micheal hates all this, or the kids don’t want to meet her…” Athena said, shaking her head.

“Those kids will love her, everyone that meets her loves her… And Bobby is easy to accept too. He’s the gentlest guy I’ve ever met, he’s great with kids. If Micheal has a problem well he can go you know what himself, kay. You know how I feel about that issue.” Hen said with a shrug. Because Athena was her friend and she liked Micheal well enough but you didn’t marry someone you knew you’d never be fully in love with because of what they were and what you were. It just wasn’t right, and she hated her friend had to suffer that. If her cap. was Athena’s road to happiness then she’d be happy for them both. Besides that little girl deserved a full family.

“Thank you.” Athena said patting Hen’s arm. Hen laughed, giving her a grin as she walked off back to her car to really and actually go home this time.

“Aren’t you glad you came and talked to him now?!” Hen said with a laugh. Athena shook her head with a chuckle at the teasing tone. By the end of the night she’d spoken with Micheal and the kids. She’d explained about Lily, and Bobby. Told them she wanted them to meet them both, that it was important to her. May and Harry had both understood their mom, they told her of course they’d love to meet their baby sister. Harry seemed excited when he’d asked if this meant he wasn’t the baby anymore. Something that made Athena smile and hug him.

“Soo this was from five years ago?” Micheal asked when both kids had gone to bed and he was getting ready to leave. Athena gave him a nod, and he gave her a small smile. “I’ve never smelled you like this before. It’s nice you know… The… alphaness. I’m sorry if you felt you couldn’t be that with me.”

“It wasn’t that I couldn’t… I didn’t see any reason. You’re a beta and things with Bobby just work differently… He’s an omega, he needs the alpha side I suppose. It’s hard to explain, Micheal. You don’t need my instincts, but he does. He responds to it so well.” Athena said and Micheal just smiled seeing the difference in her.

“And I never did?” Micheal said, it wasn’t really a question. He knew he hadn’t, it was just one those things he’d feel guilty for. He saw the serious look she threw at him and he smiled raising his hands in surrender before speaking again though even before asking he thought he knew the answer to his question. “You like him...” He had to smile watching her, it was nice seeing her like this, even if it wasn’t for him. Maybe especially if it wasn’t for him, it meant there was hope. He hadn’t messed this up for her beyond repair. “...For more than just him giving you a daughter though. Your alpha is happy with him?”

“I just met him again after five years Micheal, and even back then we only spent a rut season together. It’s much too soon to be thinking like that. For now my only goal is that little girl, keeping him feeling safe with me so he knows he can trust me with her. He’s been through so much I just know he’ll spook easy.” Athena said with a sigh finishing up her glass of wine.

“Understandable, and very respectful of you.” Micheal said with a little laugh and a knowing smirk. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I can’t wait to meet them, I promise I’ll behave.” 

Athena shook her head as he left, finished cleaning up the kitchen and when she went to bed she could only fall asleep with the knowledge she’d be holding her daughter again tomorrow.

~*~

His shift had thankfully been normal. No weird emergencies, or natural disasters, just normal heart attacks, car crashes, and one over eager man who’d put too much lighter fluid in his barbecue; He’d thankfully been fast enough to jump out of the way, only for his eyebrows and hair to get singed in the process. He survived to get the look all wives give their fool husbands after moments like that as she thanked them for coming so quickly. So Bobby was able to get out in time to pick up his daughter, head back to their apartment where they both showered and he helped Lily pick out the clothes she wanted to wear to go to her mother’s house for dinner. To say his daughter was excited was an understatement. 

“Sweetheart if you don’t calm down I can’t do your hair, okay.” Bobby said with his ever present calm tone and small amused smile as he managed to finish. “There, now are you ready?”

Lily looked at herself up and down in the mirror, she was wearing a yellow dress with pink daisies on it and matching mary-janes with yellow ribbons that held back her curly hair. She smiled brightly, clearly liking the way she looked and nodded. 

“We go see mommy!” Was all Bobby was hearing the entire drive to Athena’s house.

Athena could hear her as she went to the door, and hearing Lily’s excitement was adorable. It lifted her heart to hear her laughter. She looked behind her, saw Micheal and the kids waiting with bated breath and curiosity. May looked amused hearing the little girl, Athena suspected she was not so secretly pleased to not be the only girl anymore. But knew she probably wouldn’t admit it. 

“This is mommy’s house?” Lily asked as her daddy helped her out of his car. Lily heard him give a ‘Mhmm’ as he did so. “...And mommy lives here with her family?” Lily asked looking up to her daddy as he gave her another near silent ‘yes’ and they walked up to the door. She wasn’t being quiet, but daddy hadn’t told her to use her ‘inside voice’ yet. Besides they were outside and she was excited, she could smell her mommy’s scent everywhere here.

“Does she have an omega? I heard from Henry omegas don’t like other omegas around their alpha?! Mommy’s an alpha.” Lily said and looked up to her daddy as they reached the door. Her daddy was looking at her with a raised eyebrow like he did often when he was confused. She heard laughter from inside just as the door opened. “Mommy!”

“Hi, baby.” Athena said leaning down just enough to pick up the four year old who barreled right to her and practically jumped into her arms in excitement.

“I could smell you mommy! Right outside! I like your house mommy, it’s pretty. But there’s other scents. Daddy told me it’s rude to talk about people’s scents though.” Lily said, and it was clear the baby girl was too happy and excited to really measure herself. Athena laughed to herself and looked to Bobby who hadn’t come into the house yet, she gave him a soft smile and a nod inviting him inside.

“She’s been like that all day. Her teacher said it was all she could talk about.” Bobby said giving Athena a little apprehensive smile.

“I’m glad she’s excited, thank you for trusting me enough to come with her.” Athena said, and behind them May and Harry were looking at their dad with raised eyebrows because they’d never smelled their mom be that alpha like before. Micheal only looked and said nothing to the kids.

“Who are they?” Lily asked innocently, breaking her parent’s moment. Athena turned and looked over to Micheal and her other kids who were giving her the ‘yeah we’re still here’ look as they smirked.

“Lily, Bobby these my other kids May and Harry; And my ex-husband Micheal. This is Lily and Bobby Nash.” Athena said putting Lily down. Micheal was the first to come over, he shook Bobby’s hand and smiled down to Lily shaking her hand too.

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Micheal said taking in the man Athena liked so much. So far he could see the man really did ‘scream’ omega. It was clear in the way he behaved, and he could see why Athena would be into him. Lily was adorable in every sense of the word and you didn’t have to look very much to see she was Athena’s daughter.

“Likewise.” Bobby said, giving the beta man a smile, returning his handshake. Lily gave a ‘hi’, looking up to Micheal before looking over to May and Harry.

“Hi, I’m your big sister.” May said coming over leaning down to the little girl.

“And I’m your big brother. It’s really awesome to meet you.” Harry said, giving the baby girl a grin.

“Hi.” Lily said, giving them an excited smile back.

“You have a very pretty dress.” May said gently, and Lily smiled brighter at that relaxing among them.

“Thank you, daddy said I could wear whatever I wanted. But I wanted to look pretty for mommy.” Lily said, making everyone practically melt around her.

“Well you look very pretty.” May said and held out her hand, Lily took it without question and the kids went off into the house talking about showing her their rooms, Harry talking about showing her his toys.

“She’s adorable.” Micheal said as the three adults moved into the house going towards the kitchen area where Athena put into the fridge the bottle of sparkling cider Bobby had brought. As the night started and the adults went inside towards the kitchen the three kids could be heard in the house talking, laughing, and playing together for the first time. The adults took it as a very good sign and continued their night getting to know each other. The feeling of acceptance already between them. Bobby didn’t feel any animosity from Micheal at all, the beta seemed pleased to have him there. The night was pleasant to say the least and when they’d finally called the kids for dinner it had become even more enjoyable as it became even more clear they could maybe actually make this work. They could be a family, they could be a pack. The thought gave Bobby hope that maybe, just maybe his daughter would have a full family to call her own.

...And if during the night Athena had already made up her mind that she’d get the omega to be hers, and she’d for sure have him and her daughter living with her where they could be all be together. Being hers well… no one had to know... At least not yet.


End file.
